


Let It Happen

by casketfactory



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casketfactory/pseuds/casketfactory
Summary: When Heris loses her nerve and tries to leave the Foresight Foundation, Biar and Kray find a creative way to make her stay.
Relationships: Heris Ardebit/Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Let It Happen

When Heris was in Kray’s office, she felt as if she was standing on the edge of the world. One wrong step and she would fall through the floor, through the sky, into nothing.

That, she told herself, was the reason why she felt sick as she stood across the desk from Kray, watching him read her letter of resignation.

He was silent as his eyes darted across the page, his face carefully neutral, betraying none of the disappointment or frustration she had expected. When he was finished, he laid the paper down, sat back in his chair, drummed his fingers on the desk.

“It’s going to be very hard to replace you, Heris.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“What about your sister?”

Heris looked at her feet. That was the question that had kept her up every night in the weeks since they had started experimenting on the Burnish, moving from the theoretical stage where she could pretend that none of this was really happening, to the practical stage, the stage where statistics and simulations became people, people with real flesh and blood who screamed and cried and left behind a smoky smell that wouldn’t come out of her clothes no matter how many times she washed them. Was all this worth it, for her?

“She’d understand,” Heris whispered.

Kray sighed.

“There’s nothing I can say to make you stay?”

Heris shook her head.

He said nothing for a while, only watched her thoughtfully. Thinking of new bribes, probably. Or threats. She’d considered, briefly, that he might try to kill her if she left with all his secrets, but she didn’t think so. He was good at heart. He really thought that everything he was doing was for the best. She had to believe that.

Suddenly, Kray laughed.

"I didn’t want to have to say this, but”—he leaned forward, smiling—“I know that you've had a crush on my secretary for quite some time.”

Heris started; it was such a sudden shift in topic that it took her brain a second to process what he had said, and when it did, her face reddened to the tips of her ears.

“I—I—” she stammered.

Kray stood up and came around the desk, crowding into her personal space so that he could lean close and lower his voice, like they were sharing a very special secret.

“What if I told you that I could make all your dreams come true?”

She tried to back up. The edge of his desk pressed into her spine.

“You’ve got the wrong idea.”

“No, I don’t think that I do. I’ve seen the way you look at her. And who could blame you?” Kray sighed fondly. “Her looks weren’t the only reason I chose her, of course—she’s got a will of iron, that woman—but they certainly helped.”

Heris’s palms sweated as she gripped the edge of the desk. She had thought that there wasn’t any harm in watching Biar. It wasn’t as if she had sought her out. It was just that, every time they had met in an empty hallway, and Biar had passed her...well, she hadn’t seen the harm in watching her walk away, just a little longer than was appropriate. She didn’t get a lot of joy from this job, and getting to admire Biar from afar was one of the only small pleasures that it offered her.

She thought she had been discreet in her admiration. Apparently, not discreet enough.

“I don’t want to have sex with her.”

It wasn't really a lie. Despite all the ridiculous fantasies that she dreamed up when she was alone at night, the idea of actually asking Biar to have sex with her had never crossed her mind.

“I think you do. You just won’t admit it to yourself.”

Heris edged along the length of the desk.

“I doesn’t matter what I want. I’m not going to do it.”

He gave her a pitying look.

“Do you really think that anyone outside of this place is going to want you? This is your only chance. If I were you, I would take it.”

“I don’t care.”

She tried to dart around him. Kray snatched her up—one arm around her waist, no effort at all despite her kicking and flailing—and carried her around to the other side of the desk. He sat in his chair and placed her on his lap, arm still around her but slightly looser now, and she tried to surge forward, but even when relaxed his arm was like an iron bar. Held against his body like this, she felt as small as a child.

Heris screamed. Kray shoved two gloved fingers into her mouth and she was silenced, gagging on the coarse, dry cloth.

“Now, there’s no need for that.”

Heris had never heard Kray raise his voice, not once, and even now, with his fingers in her mouth, he spoke in the same mild, reasonable tone. With his free hand, he pressed a button on the underside of his desk.

“Biar will be with us in just a minute.”

The idea of Biar seeing her in this position sent a hot wave of humiliation through her. She writhed in his embrace with renewed desperation, but he just chuckled in her ear, completely unperturbed.

“I know, you’re eager to see her. Patience.”

She breathed through her nose. In and out, in and out, slow and deliberate. As the minutes ticked by, she began to calm. This was insane. Biar would see that. Biar would tell him to let her go, would tell him that he was crazy to assume that she would agree to something like this, and everything would be fine.

The elevator chimed. When Biar stepped into the office and saw them, she paused. Heris half expected her to turn around—she wouldn’t have blamed her, really—but the doors shut soundlessly behind her, and she walked forward.

When she stopped before the desk, her face was unreadable. Her eyes flicked briefly over Heris before settling above her head, on Kray.

Heris felt him smile against the crown of her skull.

“Do we have an audience?” he asked.

“No, sir. We’ve got the floor all to ourselves.”

Kray’s fingers slid out of her mouth. Heris coughed.

“Fetch us a bottle of water, please.”

Heris went cold as she watched Biar simply walk to the mini fridge at the edge of the room, as if she found nothing about this situation strange.

Without even needing to be asked, Biar tipped back Heris’s head and poured the water into her mouth. Kray wiped off the stray drops that trickled down her chin. An obscene image of a baby bird sucking down regurgitated food flashed through her mind.

“Thank you,” Heris rasped, and immediately hated herself for saying it.

Biar perched on the desk in front of them. Heris tried to look away from her, but Kray caught her chin and forced her to look.

“What do you think?” he said to Biar. “Pretty, isn’t she? Too modest for my taste, but I understand the appeal.”

“She is,” Biar agreed. “Very pretty. Especially when she’s blushing like this.”

Her perfectly composed features shifted, settled into a smile. Soft, encouraging. She reached out and placed her hand on Heris’s knee. Heris blushed harder.

A laugh rumbled through Kray.

“Imagine how she’d blush if you ate her out.”

Biar’s smile widened. Her thumb rubbed comforting circles on the inside of her thigh. Heris shuddered.

As if she needed no other encouragement than this, Biar slid off of the desk and dropped to her knees at Heris’s feet.

Heris instinctively backed away, pressing into Kray’s chest, then dove to the side, but only managed to break his grip for a second before Kray hooked his arm around her and jerked her back into position on his lap.

She whimpered. Biar gazed up at her with infinite patience, only waiting for the struggle to end as if it had nothing to do with her.

“We know how lonely you’ve been,” Kray said in her ear. “Let us take care of you, Heris.”

Heris ignored him.

“Please,” she said to Biar. “You can’t actually want this.”

Biar laughed.

“It was my idea, actually,” she said. “You don’t know how often Kray has had to hear me go on and on about how adorable you are.”

That sent a pulse of heat through her, much more pleasant than the first.

“Oh,” was all she could say.

Biar slid off one of Heris’s shoes and kissed her stockinged ankle. She tugged at the thin fabric.

“May I?”

Something caved inside of her. She sagged against Kray’s chest.

“Okay,” she said.

Kray gave her shoulder a squeeze ( _good girl_ ) and removed his arm from Heris’s waist, but kept the tips of his fingers placed lightly on her hips, a warning.

Biar reached under Heris’s skirt, grabbed the waistband of her stockings, tugged them down. A thrill went through her as Biar deliberately dragged her knuckles over her underwear, one of them just grazing her clit. It seemed as if Biar was in no hurry to get at that, though. She took her time rolling the stockings down, kissing each new inch of skin as it was exposed, and when she finally had them off she paused to fold them and lay them neatly atop her shoes.

“Be a dear and move her skirt out of the way, would you, Kray?”

Kray complied, rolling up her skirt and bunching it up around her waist, well clear of her underwear—old, plain, washed out to a wan, depressing gray. There had been a floral pattern on them once, maybe. She tried to ignore the way that he peered over her shoulder to get a look at them.

Biar slid her fingers up the insides of Heris’s thighs and parted them. Her mouth pressed in slowly, teasing and testing. She kissed and sucked at Heris’s clit through her underwear, soaking the fabric with spit.

Heris pressed her lips together. She wasn’t going to moan. Not with Kray right behind her.

Now that Biar had her worked up to her satisfaction, she slipped her underwear off and put them on the pile.

Heris’s whole body thrummed. When she looked down, she saw that her cunt was leaking onto Kray’s pristine white slacks, leaving a little wet stain. The sight of it made her queasy. It had probably bled through the fabric. He could probably feel her slick against his skin.

She didn’t want any part of her to touch him like that.

“Can we do this somewhere else, _please_ —”

“No,” Kray said firmly.

He put the full span of his hands around her waist. They were so big that his fingertips almost touched. She tried to shift a little in his lap, and found that she couldn’t. Her stomach lurched.

Biar shot Kray a warning look.

“Just ignore him,” she said. “Pretend he’s part of the furniture.”

Kray let out a huff of indignation at that, but his hands retreated to their perch on her hips.

Biar gave her a smile that was clearly meant to say, _See? I’m on your side._

Heris tried to smile back. There was little comfort in it.

Biar’s ministrations continued with vigor. She licked up the line of her vulva, spread her lips, and dived her tongue in. For all that she was wet, Heris was still tight, and it took a minute of patient finesse for Biar to stick her tongue in as far as it would go. She was rewarded by a poorly contained _ah_ from Heris, who slid forward, eager to meet Biar’s thrusts. Kray had to catch her by the arms to keep her from falling out of his lap.

Biar paused for a moment to catch her breath.

“Good. You’re doing _so_ good, Heris.”

Heris could feel Kray breathing heavily behind her. It was carefully controlled, and even, but it was definitely more labored than before.

Biar’s mouth was on her again. It was on her, and Kray was half-hard beneath her, and when Biar curled her tongue inside her she couldn’t help but writhe in his lap no matter how hard she tried to stay still.

She was going to come on top of him. She was going to come on top of him, and he was going to get off on it, and she hated him, she hated him more than she had ever hated anyone in the history of—

Biar pressed the flat of her her tongue against her clit and gave it one last, hard swipe.

When Heris became sensible of her surroundings again, she found that her head had fallen back onto Kray’s shoulder. He was stroking her hair. She let him. There didn’t seem to be much point in resisting anymore.

“There, now,” he said. There was a softness in his voice that made her shiver. “Don’t you feel better?”

She said nothing, only slid to the floor and stood on shaky legs while Biar helped her back into her underclothes, one foot at a time. She felt disconnected, drawn back into memory. She remembered her mother doing this for her as a child. _Left foot...okay, now give me your right foot. All finished! Now, don’t you look cute?_ Her mother had always scolded her when she found holes in her stockings. She felt a sudden, absurd anxiety that Biar would do the same, but she slipped them on without a word. Of course she did. Biar would let the holes grow until the fabric tore and fell apart into nothing.

The thought passed through her mind tonelessly, without judgment.

Biar led her to the other side of Kray’s desk, then took her place at his side once more. Her hand lapped over his on the arm of his chair. Heris stared at it blankly.

“Still want to leave us?” Kray asked.

“I..." She tried to look him in the eye. She couldn't do it. "I don’t know.”

“I see. Well. Would you like to talk about it some more?”

Her throat was dry. She looked at the half empty water bottle. Neither of them offered it to her.

“No,” she said at last.

She turned and headed for the elevator. Kray didn’t call after her. Apparently, that answer was good enough for him.

The rustle of fabric behind her made her pause halfway across the room. She looked back.

Biar had unbuttoned Kray’s pants and taken his cock in hand. He leaned back in his chair, sighing, and laid a hand on the small of her back, reflexively, and Heris knew with a queasy jolt of certainty that they had done this dozens of times, in this very office, maybe even fucked each other while they were discussing what to do with her.

They hadn’t even waited until she was gone. She wished that she could feel surprised.

Kray looked over Biar’s shoulder with a careless expression that seemed to say, _Oh, you’re still here?_

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” He bucked up into Biar’s hand. “I think she’s earned it, don’t you?”

Biar glanced back at her and smiled, though whether the smile was for her or Kray she couldn’t say.

“Certainly, sir.”

*

Heris stood in front of the mirror in her apartment’s bathroom. She wanted to shower, but it felt like too much effort. Everything was too much effort. Stiff joints, foggy brain. She wasn’t sure how she’d made it home.

She began to undress. But when she got down to her turtleneck, she paused.

There was a blond hair inside her collar. She remembered the ticklish heat of Kray’s breath in her ear. The way that Biar’s eyes, even as she was eating her out, would occasionally look through her, past her.

Bile rose in her throat.

They were inside her now. Both of them.

There was no way out. She was with them, until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote anything, but this idea has been stuck in my head for months and I just had to get it out. Let me know what you think!


End file.
